1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a substrate for flip chip, and a substrate for flip chip manufactured using the same, and more particularly, to a substrate for flip chip, capable of realizing fine pitches and ensuring improved reliability, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent development of the electronic industries has increased the demand for smaller electronic components capable of implementing higher performance and having higher functionality. In this respect, even substrates for surface-mounting components, such as System In Package (SIP) and 3-dimensional (3D) packages, have been required to meet the conditions of high integration, slimness and fine circuit patterns.
Notably, as to surface-mounting on substrates for electronic products, a wire bonding or flip-chip bonding method is in use for an electrical connection between semiconductor chips and printed circuit boards. Here, the flip chip bonding method is considered advantageous over the wire bonding method that brings about an increase in module size, requires additional processes and has limitations in implementing fine pitches in circuit patterns due to the use of wires for a connection with printed circuit boards.
As for the flip-chip bonding method, external connection terminals (i.e., bumps) of tens to hundreds of micrometers in size are formed on a semiconductor chip by using gold, solder, other metallic materials or the like. The semiconductor chip, provided with these bumps, is then flipped over such that its surface faces a substrate, contrary to a mounting method adopting the existing wire bonding technique.
This flip-chip bonding method has evolved from a connection process using existing solder into a connection process using conductive adhesives. Here, the connection process using conductive adhesives desirably requires low costs, and allows for the formation of ultra-fine pitches and the execution of fluxless eco-friendly processes and low-temperature processes.
The flip-chip bonding method using conductive adhesives includes forming bumps, having a uniform height, on a pad, applying an adhesive that contains conductive particles, and bonding a chip with a substrate.
However, among the above-described processes of the flip-chip method, the bump forming technique is disadvantageous in that bumps with desired height need to be selectively formed on each fine pad.
Furthermore, process-wise, the flip-chip bonding method causes inconvenience since bumps need to be formed on both a chip and a substrate for bonding therebetween.